el ocaso del imperio de cristal
by samuel rodrigo
Summary: el imperio de cristal fue una vez un gran imperio. esta es la historia de como termino como esta ahora, las guerras civiles y las conspiraciones casi destruyen el imperio, pero como ave fénix renace de sus cenizas.


**El ocaso del imperio de cristal.**

 **Año 500 antes de celestia y luna.**

El emperador de cristal, ardan shinto, se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de su palacio imperial, en su cara se le veía la preocupación; las fronteras del sur del imperio estaban a punto de sucumbir ante el ataque de los barbaros, Ardan solo podía imaginar lo que pasaría si podían llegar hasta la capital, el mismo maldecía su suerte de haber nacido en aquella época tan complicada para el imperio, alejado de la grandeza del pasado, el siglo anterior había sido una época complicada por todas las guerras civiles que había habido y la cantidad de emperadores que fueron coronados y después asesinados fue demasiado grande y mientras en la frontera las tribus barbaras hacían incursiones y saqueaban las provincias fronterizas.

No fue sino hasta que el abuelo de Ardan, el gran emperador Dimino Trederav, tomo el poder y arreglo algunos de los problemas del siglo anterior, aunque la crisis económica continuo y también el peligro de los barbaros, ahora a su nieto le tocaba enfrentarse a todos esos problemas y lo peor, no podía enfrentarse a los barbaros con su escases de tropas, así que solo le quedaba una opción: entregarles a sus generales el control de cada una de las provincias imperiales y que las gobiernen de manera independiente de la ciudad de cristal, la gran capital.

Entro en una amplia sala de reunión donde ya se encontraban sus generales de mayor confianza, los saludo a todos y dijo con un tono de voz triste:

-La razón por la que los llamo aquí es para darles a cada uno de ustedes parte de mi territorio, ya no puedo mantener el imperio en su estado actual, me estoy volviendo viejo para administrar de forma eficaz mi extenso territorio.

Los generales se quedaron callados y el emperador poso su mirada en cada uno de ellos, era un grupo diverso: Grifos, ponies, caballos de Saddle Arabia, yaks y minotauros le devolvían la mirada, pero luego miro en una esquina algo apartada a su unica general de sexo femenino y también la única cebra.

Durante la siguiente hora estuvo entregándole formalmente la regencia de los territorios que les estaba entregando, después de hacer esto dejo que los generales se retiraran, pero una vez afuera uno de los generales, un pegaso de pelaje azul les dijo a los demás:

-El emperador es un debilucho, yo digo que hay que acabar con él.

-No Storm Klien, eso no acabara con los problemas del imperio, el emperador tiene razón esta es la única solución para que el imperio sobreviva. Respondió un grifo de plumaje verde con negro.

Así todos los generales siguieron discutiendo hasta que se separaron al salir de la ciudad en sus respectivas carrozas. En una carroza de color Blanco viajaba un joven unicornio de pelaje amarillo y crin y cola negra, su nombre era wind lancelot quien habia sido elegido por el emperador para dirigir la antigua provincia de Unicornia, el estaba de acuerdo con el emperador que era la única manera de salvar el imperio, pero también era un acto cobarde y de débiles.

Wind sonrió por lo bajo cuando recordó que había sobornado a uno de los cocineros del emperador para que le pusiera veneno a su próxima comida, moriría probablemente en una semana y el emperador no tenía hijos ni ningún heredero, su muerte causaría una guerra civil y el la aprovecharía, ya había dado las órdenes a sus soldados de confianza que una vez los demás generales llegaron a sus respectivas provincias serian asesinados por sus soldados que estarían camuflados como los ponies que conducian los carruajes. Si todo saldría bien y el seria el emperador, pensaba Wind con malicia y se relajo en su asiento en el carruaje y tomo una copa de vino mientras esperaba llegar a Unicornia.

El plan de Wind salió sin inconvenientes, fue proclamado emperador por sus tropas y marcho hacia la capital, donde el senado lo declaro emperador. Su reinado fue un pequeño renacimiento del imperio, se lograron grandes victorias contra los barbaros, la crisis económica se disminuyo bastante y el imperio recupero esa aura de invencibilidad que una vez había tenido. Pero para el final de su gobierno los problemas regresaron y esta con más fuerza, los barbaros ingresaron en la fronteras y reclamaron las provincias fronterizas, el emperador tuvo que aceptarlo e hizo algo que él nunca creyó que haría: dividir el imperio tal como había hecho su antecesor, con la diferencia que esta vez no ocurrió ningún incidente y la separación de la provincias se llevo a cabo con éxito.

Wind murió un mes después de esto y su nieto, Aleshio Lancelot, ocupo el trono, él fue el emperador que ordeno la creación del corazón de cristal como un modo de defensa ante los barbaros. A Aleshio le sucedieron emperadores notablemente inútiles y que no aportaron nada al imperio más que problemas y mas crisis, pero el imperio salió de este periodo más fuerte que antes, pero no tanto como en el pasado, una serie de emperadores fuertes trazaron lazos con los reinos que se habían formado tras la división del imperio y los productos de esos territorios volvían a inundar los mercados de ciudad cristal.

Este periodo termino cuando un malvado unicornio conocido como el rey Sombra tomo el poder y esclavizo a los ponies del imperio, hasta que las recién nombradas princesas de equestria lo derrotaron y este hizo desaparecer el imperio por mil años.

 **Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia ojala les haya gustado, probablemente tendrá una continuación que llamare la reconstrucción del imperio de cristal, nos leemos luego adiós.**


End file.
